In a color xerographic printing system that comprises multiple xerographic engines or image marking engines, a problem of color consistency and color matching can arise between individual image marking engines of an integrated system or between the same image marking engine from one print job relative to another subsequent print job. The present disclosure is directed to a method and system for maintaining color consistency and color matching of job reprints from one or more image marking engines and/or between multiple image marking engines. The present disclosure provides an efficient system and method for providing color accuracy and/or color consistency from one print job to another print job utilizing one image marking engine or multiple image marking engines.
The following patents/applications, the disclosures of each being totally incorporated herein by reference are mentioned:
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0114497-A1, Published Jun. 1, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by David G. Anderson, et al., and claiming priority to U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/631,651, filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “TIGHTLY INTEGRATED PARALLEL PRINTING ARCHITECTURE MAKING USE OF COMBINED COLOR AND MONOCHROME ENGINES”;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0067756-A1, filed Sep. 27, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by David G. Anderson, et al., and claiming priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/631,918 , filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH MULTIPLE OPERATIONS FOR FINAL APPEARANCE AND PERMANENCE,” and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/631,921, filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH MULTIPLE OPERATIONS FOR FINAL APPEARANCE AND PERMANENCE”;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0067757-A1, filed Sep. 27, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by David G. Anderson, et al., and claiming priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/631,918, Filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH MULTIPLE OPERATIONS FOR FINAL APPEARANCE AND PERMANENCE,” and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/631,921, filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH MULTIPLE OPERATIONS FOR FINAL APPEARANCE AND PERMANENCE”;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,286, issued Dec. 6, 2005, entitled “HIGH RATE PRINT MERGING AND FINISHING SYSTEM FOR PARALLEL PRINTING,” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,049, Issued Jun. 5, 2007, entitled “UNIVERSAL FLEXIBLE PLURAL PRINTER TO PLURAL FINISHER SHEET INTEGRATION SYSTEM,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Application No. US-2006-0012102-A1, published Jan. 19, 2006, entitled “FLEXIBLE PAPER PATH USING MULTIDIRECTIONAL PATH MODULES,” by Daniel G. Bobrow;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,206,532, Issued Apr. 17, 2007, entitled “MULTIPLE OBJECT SOURCES CONTROLLED AND/OR SELECTED BASED ON A COMMON SENSOR,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,929, Issued Mar. 13, 2007, entitled “PARALLEL PRINTING ARCHITECTURE CONSISTING OF CONTAINERIZED IMAGE MARKING ENGINES AND MEDIA FEEDER MODULES,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,924,152, issued Apr. 4, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH HORIZONTAL HIGHWAY AND SINGLE PASS DUPLEX,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,873, issued Oct. 17, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH INVERTER DISPOSED FOR MEDIA VELOCITY BUFFERING AND REGISTRATION,” by Joannes N. M. deJong, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/924,458, filed Aug. 23, 2004, entitled “PRINT SEQUENCE SCHEDULING FOR RELIABILITY,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0039729-A1, published Feb. 23, 2006, entitled “PARALLEL PRINTING ARCHITECTURE USING IMAGE MARKING ENGINE MODULES (as amended),” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,165, issued Oct. 25, 2005, entitled “HIGH RATE PRINT MERGING AND FINISHING SYSTEM FOR PARALLEL PRINTING,” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/933,556, filed Sep. 3, 2004, entitled “SUBSTRATE INVERTER SYSTEMS AND METHODS,” by Stan A. Spencer, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/953,953, filed Sep. 29, 2004, entitled “CUSTOMIZED SET POINT CONTROL FOR OUTPUT STABILITY IN A TIPP ARCHITECTURE,” by Charles A. Radulski, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,172, Issued Jan. 9, 2007, entitled “SEMI-AUTOMATIC IMAGE QUALITY ADJUSTMENT FOR MULTIPLE MARKING ENGINE SYSTEMS,” by Robert E. Grace, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/999,450, filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “ADDRESSABLE FUSING FOR AN INTEGRATED PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0115287-A1, Published Jun. 1, 2006, entitled “GLOSSING SYSTEM FOR USE IN A TIPP ARCHITECTURE,” by Bryan J. Roof;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/000,168, filed Nov. 30, 2004, entitled “ADDRESSABLE FUSING AND HEATING METHODS AND APPARATUS,” by David K. Biegelsen, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0115288-A1, Published Jun. 1, 2006, entitled “GLOSSING SYSTEM FOR USE IN A TIPP ARCHITECTURE,” by Bryan J. Roof;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,283, issued Aug. 2, 2005, entitled “HIGH PRINT RATE MERGING AND FINISHING SYSTEM FOR PARALLEL PRINTING,” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,158, Issued Jun. 5, 2007, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Steven R. Moore, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0132815-A1, Published Jun. 22, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0197966-A1, Published Sep. 7, 2006, entitled “GRAY BALANCE FOR A PRINTING SYSTEM OF MULTIPLE MARKING ENGINES,” by R. Enrique Viturro, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0114313-A1, Published Jun. 1, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Steven R. Moore;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0209101-A1, Published Sep. 21, 2006, entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR MEASURING UNIFORMITY IN IMAGES,” by Howard Mizes;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0214364-A1, Published Sep. 28, 2006, entitled “SHEET REGISTRATION WITHIN A MEDIA INVERTER,” by Robert A. Clark, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0214359-A1, Published Sep. 28, 2006, entitled “INVERTER WITH RETURN/BYPASS PAPER PATH,” by Robert A. Clark;
U.S. Publication No. 2006-0215240-A1, Published Sep. 28, 2006, entitled “IMAGE QUALITY CONTROL METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR MULTIPLE MARKING ENGINE SYSTEMS,” by Michael C. Mongeon;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,206,536, Issued Apr. 17, 2007, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Paul C. Julien;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0221362-A1, Published Oct. 5, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Paul C. Julien;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,245,844, Issued Jul. 17, 2007, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Jeremy C. deJong, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0222384-A1, Published Oct. 5, 2006, entitled “IMAGE ON PAPER REGISTRATION ALIGNMENT,” by Steven R. Moore, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0221159-A1, Published Oct. 5, 2006, entitled “PARALLEL PRINTING ARCHITECTURE WITH PARALLEL HORIZONTAL PRINTING MODULES,” by Steven R. Moore, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0227350-A1, Published Oct. 12, 2006, entitled “SYNCHRONIZATION IN A DISTRIBUTED SYSTEM,” by Lara S. Crawford, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0230403-A1, Published Oct. 12, 2006, entitled “COORDINATION IN A DISTRIBUTED SYSTEM,” by Lara S. Crawford, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0230201-A1, Published Oct. 12, 2006, entitled “COMMUNICATION IN A DISTRIBUTED SYSTEM,” by Markus P. J. Fromherz, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0235547-A1, published Oct. 19, 2006, entitled “ON-THE-FLY STATE SYNCHRONIZATION IN A DISTRIBUTED SYSTEM,” by Haitham A. Hindi;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,245,856, Issued Jul. 17, 2007, entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR REDUCING IMAGE REGISTRATION ERRORS,” by Michael R. Furst, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/109,566, filed Apr. 19, 2005, entitled “MEDIA TRANSPORT SYSTEM,” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0238778-A1, Published Oct. 26, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Michael C. Mongeon, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0244980-A1, Filed Apr. 27, 2005, entitled “IMAGE QUALITY ADJUSTMENT METHOD AND SYSTEM,” by Robert E. Grace;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,224,913, Issued May 29, 2007, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM AND SCHEDULING METHOD,” by Austin L. Richards;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0269310-A1, Published Nov. 30, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Kristine A. German, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0268318-A1, Published Nov. 30, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0268317-A1, Published Nov. 30, 2006, entitled “SCHEDULING SYSTEM,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0066885-A1, filed May 25, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by David G. Anderson, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0274337-A1, Published Dec. 7, 2006, entitled “INTER-SEPARATION DECORRELATOR,” by Edul N. Dalal, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0274334-A1, Published Dec. 7, 2006, entitled “LOW COST ADJUSTMENT METHOD FOR PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Michael C. Mongeon;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0280517-A1, Published Dec. 14, 2006, entitled “WARM-UP OF MULTIPLE INTEGRATED MARKING ENGINES,” by Bryan J. Roof, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,245,838, Issued Jul. 17, 2007, entitled “PRINTING PLATFORM,” by Joseph A. Swift;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0285159-A1, Published Dec. 21, 2006, entitled “METHOD OF ORDERING JOB QUEUE OF MARKING SYSTEMS,” by Neil A. Frankel;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0291927-A1, Published Dec. 28, 2006, entitled “GLOSSING SUBSYSTEM FOR A PRINTING DEVICE,” by Bryan J. Roof, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2006-0291018-A1, Published Dec. 28, 2006, entitled “MIXED OUTPUT PRINT CONTROL METHOD AND SYSTEM,” by Joseph H. Lang, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/166,299, filed Jun. 24, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Steven R. Moore;
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0002403-A1, Published Jan. 4, 2007, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR PROCESSING SCANNED PATCHES FOR USE IN IMAGING DEVICE CALIBRATION,” by R. Victor Klassen;
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0002344-A1, Published Jan. 4, 2007, entitled “COLOR CHARACTERIZATION OR CALIBRATION TARGETS WITH NOISE-DEPENDENT PATCH SIZE OR NUMBER,” by R. Victor Klassen;
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0002085-A1, Published Jan. 4, 2007 entitled “HIGH AVAILABILITY PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Meera Sampath, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0024894-A1, Published Feb. 1, 2007, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Steven R. Moore, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0041745-A1, Published Feb. 22, 2007, entitled “MODULAR MARKING ARCHITECTURE FOR WIDE MEDIA PRINTING PLATFORM,” by Edul N. Dalal, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/215,791, filed Aug. 30, 2005, entitled “CONSUMABLE SELECTION IN A PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Eric Hamby, et al.;
U.S. Application Publication No. US-2007-0052991-A1, Published Mar. 8, 2007, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEMS FOR DETERMINING BANDING COMPENSATION PARAMETERS IN PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Goodman, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/234,553, filed Sep. 23, 2005, entitled “MAXIMUM GAMUT STRATEGY FOR THE PRINTING SYSTEMS,” by Michael C. Mongeon;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/234,468, filed Sep. 23, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Eric Hamby, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0081828-A1, Published Apr. 12, 2007, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH BALANCED CONSUMABLE USAGE,” by Charles Radulski, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0081064-A1, Published Apr. 12, 2007, entitled “MEDIA PATH CROSSOVER FOR PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Stan A. Spencer, et al.; and
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0110301-A1, published May 17, 2007, entitled “GAMUT SELECTION IN MULTI-ENGINE SYSTEMS,” by Wencheng Wu, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0116479-A1, published May 24, 2007, entitled “MEDIA PASS THROUGH MODE FOR MULTI-ENGINE SYSTEM,” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. Publication 2007-0122193-A1, Published May 31, 2007, entitled “MULTIPLE IOT PHOTORECEPTOR BELT SEAM SYNCHRONIZATION,” by Kevin M. Carolan;
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0120935-A1, Published May 31, 2007, entitled “MEDIA PATH CROSSOVER CLEARANCE FOR PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Keith L. Willis;
U.S. Publication No. 2007-0120933-A1, Published May 31, 2007, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by David A. Mueller;
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0120305-A1, Published May 31, 2007, entitled “RADIAL MERGE MODULE FOR PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0120934-A1, Published May 31, 2007, entitled “MIXED OUTPUT PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Joseph H. Lang;
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0140767-A1, Published Jun. 21, 2007, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM ARCHITECTURE WITH CENTER CROSS-OVER AND INTERPOSER BY-PASS PATH,” by Barry P. Mandel, et al.;
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0140711-A1, Published Jun. 21, 2007, entitled “MEDIA PATH DIAGNOSTICS WITH HYPER MODULE ELEMENTS,” by David G. Anderson, et al;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/314,774, filed Dec. 21, 2005, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR MULTIPLE PRINTER CALIBRATION USING COMPROMISE AIM,” by R. Victor Klassen;
U.S. Publication No. US-2007-0145676-A1, Published Jun. 28, 2007, entitled “UNIVERSAL VARIABLE PITCH INTERFACE INTERCONNECTING FIXED PITCH SHEET PROCESSING MACHINES,” by David K. Biegelsen, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/317,167, filed Dec. 23, 2005, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM,” by Robert M. Lofthus, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/331,627, filed Jan. 13, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM INVERTER APPARATUS”, by Steven R. Moore;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/341,733, filed Jan. 27, 2006, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM AND BOTTLENECK OBVIATION”, by Kristine A. German;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/349,828, filed Feb. 8, 2005, entitled “MULTI-DEVELOPMENT SYSTEM PRINT ENGINE”, by Martin E. Banton;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/359,065, filed Feb. 22, 2005, entitled “MULTI-MARKING ENGINE PRINTING PLATFORM”, by Martin E. Banton;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/363,378, filed Feb. 27, 2006, entitled “SYSTEM FOR MASKING PRINT DEFECTS”, by Anderson, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/364,685, filed Feb. 28, 2006, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR MANUFACTURING SYSTEM DESIGN AND SHOP SCHEDULING USING NETWORK FLOW MODELING”, by Hindi, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/378,046, filed Mar. 17, 2006, entitled “PAGE SCHEDULING FOR PRINTING ARCHITECTURES”, by Charles D. Rizzolo, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/378,040, filed Mar. 17, 2006, entitled “FAULT ISOLATION OF VISIBLE DEFECTS WITH MANUAL MODULE SHUTDOWN OPTIONS”, by Kristine A. German, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/399,100, filed Apr. 6, 2006, entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS TO MEASURE BANDING PRINT DEFECTS”, by Peter Paul;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/403,785, filed Apr. 13, 2006, entitled “MARKING ENGINE SELECTION”, by Martin E. Banton et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/417,411, filed May 4, 2006, entitled “DIVERTER ASSEMBLY, PRINTING SYSTEM AND METHOD”, by Paul J. Degruchy;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/432,993, filed May 12, 2006, entitled “TONER SUPPLY ARRANGEMENT”, by David G. Anderson;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/432,924, filed May 12, 2006, entitled “AUTOMATIC IMAGE QUALITY CONTROL OF MARKING PROCESSES”, by David J. Lieberman;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/432,905, filed May 12, 2006, entitled “PROCESS CONTROLS METHODS AND APPARATUSES FOR IMPROVED IMAGE CONSISTENCY”, by Michael C. Mongeon et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/474,247, filed Jun. 23, 2006, entitled “CONTINUOUS FEED PRINTING SYSTEM”, by Steven R. Moore;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/483,747, filed Jul. 6, 2006, entitled “POWER REGULATOR OF MULTIPLE MARKING ENGINES”, by Murray O. Meetze, Jr.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/485,870, filed Jul. 13, 2006, entitled “PARALLEL PRINTING SYSTEM”, by Steven R. Moore;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/487,206, filed Jul. 14, 2006, entitled “BANDING AND STREAK DETECTION USING CUSTOMER DOCUMENTS”, by Wencheng Wu, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/495,017, filed Jul. 28, 2006, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PARTIAL JOB INTERRUPT OF NORMAL ORDER OF JOB QUEUE OF MARKING SYSTEMS”, by Lloyd F. Bean, II;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/501,654, filed Aug. 9, 2006, entitled “METHOD FOR SPATIAL COLOR CALIBRATION USING HYBRID SENSING SYSTEMS”, by Lalit Keshav Mestha et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/522,171, filed Sep. 15, 2006, entitled “FAULT MANAGEMENT FOR A PRINTING SYSTEM”, by Meera Sampath, et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/528,770, filed Sep. 27, 2006, entitled “SHEET BUFFERING SYSTEM”, by Paul DeGruchy;
U.S. Publication No. 2007-0031170-A1, Published Feb. 8, 2007, entitled “PRINTING SYSTEM WITH INVERTER DISPOSED FOR MEDIA VELOCITY BUFFERING AND REGISTRATION”, by Joannes N. M. Dejong et al.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/590,432, filed Oct. 31, 2006, entitled “SHAFT DRIVING APPARATUS”, by Steven R. Moore;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/595,630, filed Nov. 9, 2006, entitled “PRINT MEDIA ROTARY TRANSPORT APPARATUS AND METHOD”, by Steven R. Moore;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/636,901, filed Dec. 11, 2006, entitled “DATA BINDING IN MULTIPLE MARKING ENGINE PRINTING SYSTEMS BACKGROUND”, by Martin E. Banton et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/636,747, filed Dec. 11, 2006, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR IDENTIFYING OPTIMAL MEDIA FOR CALIBRATION AND CONTROL ”, by Lalit Keshav Mestha et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/639,073, filed Dec. 14, 2006, entitled “MODULE IDENTIFICATION METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR PATH CONNECTIVITY IN MODULAR SYSTEMS”, by David K. Biegelsen et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/612,908 filed Dec. 19, 2006, entitled “EXCEPTION HANDLING”, by Wheller Ruml et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/642,028, filed Dec. 19, 2006, entitled “BI-DIRECTIONAL MEDIA SHEET TRANSPORT APPARATUS”, by James J. Spence et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/643,119, filed Dec. 21, 2006, entitled “MEDIA FEEDER FEED RATE”, by Robert A. Clark et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/656,992, filed Jan. 23, 2007, entitled “PREEMPTIVE REDIRECTION IN PRINTING SYSTEMS”, by Meera Sampath et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/708,298, filed Feb. 20, 2007, entitled “EFFICIENT CROSS-STREAM PRINTING SYSTEM”, by Joseph H. Lang;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/714,016, filed Mar. 5, 2007, entitled “METHOD OF DUPLEX PRINTING ON SHEET MEDIA”, by Michael R. Furst;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/787,777, filed Apr. 18, 2007, entitled “METHOD OF CONTROLLING AUTOMATIC ELECTROSTATIC MEDIA SHEET PRINTING”, by Daniel W. Costanza et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/796,910 filed Apr. 30, 2007, entitled “SCHEDULING SYSTEM”, by Brougham et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/801,231 filed May 9, 2007, entitled “REGISTRATION METHOD USING SENSED IMAGE MARKS AND DIGITAL REALIGNMENT”, by Shen-Ge Wang et al.:
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/807,472, filed May 29, 2007, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR ON-LINE PLANNING UTILIZING MULTIPLE PLANNING QUEUES”, by Wheeler Ruml et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/807,473, filed May 29, 2007, entitled “MODEL-BASED PLANNING WITH MULTI-CAPACITY RESOURCES”, by Minh Binh et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/807,475 filed May 29, 2007, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR REAL-TIME SYSTEM CONTROL USING PRECOMPUTED PLANS”, by Wheeler Ruml et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/807,478, filed May 29, 2007, entitled “MODEL-BASED PLANNING USING QUERY-BASED COMPONENT EXECUTABLE INSTRUCTIONS”, by Wheeler Ruml et al.;
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/890,084 filed Aug. 1, 2007, entitled “COLOR JOB OUTPUT MATCHING FOR A PRINTING SYSTEM”, by Daniel M. Bray.